Datherine
by KatherineRoxi
Summary: Damon meets Katherine after she came back from New York.


Datherine.

After long ride from New York Katherine has finally arived in Mystic Falls. She drove her car streight to the Salvatore Menison where she parked it and got out. Taking her bag she walked to the  
door and opened it like she'd be home. She felt well here. She used one of her special Vampire skills to check if anyone was home and as she could hear she was alone. She pushed the door and it closed with a loud bang. She walked through the hall, looking around. "Nothing has changed." she said quietly to herself. She threw her bag from her shoulder at the little three steps to the livingroom and walked to the cabinet. While pouring herself a bourbon she wondered when Damon would get home. She decided to take a shower before he got back. She placed the bourbon on one of the little tabels next to he couch and walked upstairs. Once she arived in Damon's room she walked to his bed and took the pillow in her hands, lifted it up to her face and inhaled his sweet scent. A smile flew over her lips. She placed it down and walked to the Bathroom, stripping out of her cloths. She stepped into the shower and turned the water on.

Damon was sitting at the grill, drinking his bourbon. He was pissed because of all this Drama with Elena. And now Katherine was gone with the cure. He had to find her. He sighed annoyed and looked around downing his bourbon. There was this little blond girl and suddenly he felt the urge to feed. He stood up. "Lunch time." he mumbled to himself, fixed on the girl. He made a few steps towards her before he realised that everybody in Mystic Falls had Vervein in their systems. He rolled his eyes annoyed and left the Grill. He got into his car and drove home. As he arrived in the little alley infront of the Menison he saw a car and frowned. He parked his and got out, skipping to the door.

Katherine let herself time with the shower. She smirked as she heared a car arriving. She washed the foam out her hair and from her body then grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around herself. Secretly she was hoping it was Damon and not Stefan. Making her way through the Bedroom to the stairs slowly she heared the door slamming and someone stamping around. Her smirk got bigger and she stood at the upper end of the stair, hearing the guy coming up the first part. She placed her palm on her hip, tilting her head with a full smirk on her lips. One more step and she would be able to see who it is.

"Who the fuck is that?" Damon muttered slamming the door and making a few steps in the hall. He looked around and saw a bag in the livingroom. He turned around and walked to the stairs. He had the feeling that it was someone he knew well. Going through his thoughts he saw her as he reached the the middle of the stairs. He frowned and looked up at her. What was she doing here? There were thousand questions running around his head. He had to know it was her. He could smell her perfume everywhere. He just stood there with his right foot on the next step. How should he react?

Katherine was impressed. She saw Damon just a few weeks ago but still she was impressed by him. He looked so hot. She tilted her head to the other side. "Damon." She said with a low voice. "I've been waiting for you." Her hand still on her hip. She bit her lip unseeigly from inside. She blinked a few times, her long lashes were touching her lids, the smirk still on her lip. She walked a few step down. He wasn't he said "Katherine. What are you doing here?" His forhead still frowning. "I missed you." She blincked innocently, looking down at him as she was standing a step higher then him. They spoke just a few words and Katherine already wanted him.

Damon was looking up at her. He just stood there, still frowning his forhead. He listend to her words after a while he answerd. He knew Katherine was affecting him in a special way. And he knew he couldn't fight it. Not anymore. He didn't want to fight it any longer but he couldn't admit. She stepped down a few steps. Now she was just inches away from him. He looked down her body. She'd always stay perfect, every little part of her. And he could have her, he just didn't know how at the moment. His frown dissapeared and he shook his head once then he just walked past her up the stairs. He walked to his room, knowing she'd follow him. He smirked shortly, knowing she wouldn't see.

Lightly shocked that he just walked past her, Katherine clenched her teeth and turned around. She watched his ass and her smirk appeared again. She followed Damon and narrowed her eyes a bit. She stood in the doorframe and leaned against it. Damon took his Jacket of and threw it on the bed. She watched him unbuttoning his shirt and bit her lower lip once again. She stepped in the room with her palm on her hip. "Didn't you miss me?" She asked Damon innocetly already knowing the answer. He turned to her and rolled his eyes. She knew he had truly loved her but now he was just pissed. She looked at his perfect chest and exhaled deeply. She made a few steps in the room. "Come on Damon. Don't be a bore. Let's have some fun." She said invitingly and seductively.

Damon just decided to ignore her. He walked past her and upstairs. He went through his room and to the bed. He took his jacket of and threw it on the bed. He started unbuttoining his shirt. Listening to Katherine he turned to her without saying anything. His shirt opened, he watched her making a few steps towards him. "You think to much about that wench Elena." Damon clenched his teeth and looked over at the Katherine. He pinned her against the wall in Vampire Speed, his hand on her neck and his body pressed closely to hers. He growed lightly and looked into her eyes. His anger turned to passion as he saw the look of hers. He slid his hand to the back of her head and grabbed her hair as he pressed his lips on hers.

Knowing Damon would react angry Katherine spoke her words. By her suprise Damon pinned her against the wall. Neither he or she did say anything. Her breathe went slow and the muscles of her stomach clenched as his body was pressed against hers. The long lashes of her big brown eyes were touching her lids as she gave him a seductiv look, just seconds later she could feel his hand slide up and their lip met. She slowly placed her hands on the hard muscles of his stomach and pressed her lips against his. She tilted her head to the side as he did to the other. Hardly letting her tongue slide over his lower lip, he parted them and let her in. He let her explore his mouth before his tongue fought back hardly against hers. She inhaled deeply and lightly suprised at his strengh. As she let her hands glide up his chest and push his shirt down he let go of her shortly and the shirt dropped to the floor.

Damon grabbed her thights right after his shirt fell down to the floor and pulled them up, pinning Katherine harder against the wall. He pushed his crotch to her and she could feel through his jeans that his dick had already stiffened. Katherine slid her hands up to the back of Damon's head and took a grip of his hair. Both of them could feel the others breathe on their lips. Damon slid his hands up her thights under the towel to her ass. He grabbed it hardly and sped with her to the bed. Katherine was staring into his eyes as he was over her. She could fight back but she liked the idea of Damon pleasing her. Damon grabbed the towel and pulled it away, looking over her body he took one of her breasts into his hand and squezzed it lightly right before he took her soft nipple between his finger and rolled it harshly so it got hard immediately. The lust was burning in Katherine and she inhaled sharply as Damon started teasing her. She grabbed his head and pulled it down and their lips met again in a wild and lustfull kiss. Their tongues fighting against each other.

Damon let go of her lips and let his tongue slide down Katherine's jawline and neck to her breasts. He massaged one of her breasts with his hand as he started kissing the other. His teeth ceptured her nipple and bit down on it so he heared her letting a suprised moan out. Making his way down by leaving kisses on her soft and perfect skin he felt a shiver run over her body. Damon spread Katherine's legs and let kisses on the inner side of her thight as she lifted her hip lustfully. A smirk flew up on his lips and he pulled back slowly and looked up at her. She had gripped on the covers and had her eyes were closed. He leaned down again and let his tongue slide once over her wet cunt. Letting the taste of her spread over his tongue Damon slid slowly two of his finger around her entry and took her clit between his lips. He licked over it and heared a moan come out her lips then he slowly slid his finger into her and she moaned out again.

Katherine gripped the covers and pulled on them as a moan escaped her throat as Damon was teasing her. She wanted him inside her. She wanted to feel him and she knew so did he. Her legs stiffened under his sweet torture and her body bowed instictivly. Lifting her hip Damon's finger slid deeper in her and he bit on her clit so she screamed out shortly. Damon didn't move his finger and let go of her clit. He pulled his finger out and leaned up. She looked up at him and saw him licking his wet finger. Her mouth got compleatly dry and she leaned up. She ripped his belt and the button of his jeans after tugging on it for a while. He stood up and slid his jeans down with his boxers. He kicked them of as he climbed over her and between her legs again. He looked down at her and a smirk played around their lips.

Leaning down to her his stiffened cock touched her wet pussy and that made him want her even more. Katherine clenched her teeth and something in her eyes made Damon stop his torture. He grabbed her thight and pulled it up as he slid his cock in her deeply and hardly. She moaned out and her back arched compleatly. Damon pulled back until he was almost compleatly out of her and slid in her hard once again. She felt so tight around him so Damon added a little speed to every of his thrusts.

Katherine felt compleatly filled by him she grabbed his shoulders and dag her nails into his skin. Her body was burning and the adrenaline was rushing through her veins. She lifted her hip against his. His thrusts got faster and harder. Her body bowed instictivly against his. Katherine could feel the pleasure build up in her body. Her breathe went fast and she moaned out with every of his thruts as she couldn't hold it back anymore. She let her hand slide down his back and scretched him up to his shoulders until she could feel her fingertips get wet of his blood. Damon moved harder and harder as he was going deep.

Katherine screamed out the second time this evening as she reached her orgasm. The inner muscles of her contracted and tightened around him as she felt him go deep once again and his cum shoot into her. They both were overwhelmed by the impressions and their breathe went fast. Damon kept moving his hips to her a few more times before he pulled back and out of her. He lied next to her until they both could catch their breathe again. Damon was the first who sat up and looked around without looking at her. He decided that he would give her the feeling that he used her this time. He grabbed his boxer and pulled them on then he grabbed her towel and picked up her clothes. He threw them to her on the bed and said with a hard voice. "There are many other rooms in this house that you can stay in." He watched her sit up with an angry and still lightly suprised look on her face.

Katherine clenched her teeth and grabbed her stuff and left the room letting Damon back with a big arrognat smirk on his face. She would get back at him and he knew that.


End file.
